¿Me das un beso, Deidara?
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: -Anda, que te cuesta. -No, uhn. -Venga, ¿me das un beso, Dei-da-ra? -Deidara sonrió socarronamente.


¡Nuevo fic! Se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, mientras reocgía mi cuarto antes de irme a dormir, se me ocurrió toda la historia, pero no podía escribirla, así que corrí a poner un post-it en mi ordenador con el título. Y esta tarde, lo escribí ya que, gracias a Dios, hasta dentro de una semana y media no tengo más exámenes (bueno, el jueves de francés, pero bleh, mi madre es bilingüe en ese idioma así que xD) Y la verdad no se porque os estoy contando todo esto xDDDD Pero bueno, enfin. Habrá que aguantarles estas cosas a los escritores ¿no? -silencio- ¿Ah, que no? Esta os la guardo ¬¬

En fin...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, el OC de este fic, sí.

**Pairing: **DeiOC

**Advertencias: **Nada

**Words: **500

**Dedicatoria: **A mi muso, esa vocecita en mi cabeza que de pronto me dice una frase maravillosa para un fic. Gracias

**

* * *

**

**¿Me das un beso, Dei-da-ra?**

-Anda, que te cuesta –dijo ella, tomándole de la cara y haciendo que se girara para mirarla, Deidara apartó con suavidad la mano de su cara.

-Mucho, porque no quiero, uhn –giró la cabeza para apartar la vista de la chica, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

Deidara estaba sentado en el salón de la cueva de Akatsuki, cuando por allí apareció ella, tan alegre como siempre, a veces pensaba que le gustaba ser así de ruidosa y explosiva para gustarle, tan dulce con él, pero a veces tan molesta, aparecía por las mañanas con faldas cortas que sólo hacían que los ojos del rubio se giraran a verlas pasar, puesto que al fin y al cabo era un hombre y luego ella se giraba para pillarle mirándola y cuando eso ocurría, ella solo reía. Pero eran muchas veces las que Deidara pillaba a esos dos ojos mirándole de arriba abajo. Por eso, el rubio pensaba que la chica estaba completamente loca por él. Lo que no sabía era cuan cerca estaba de la verdad.

Ella se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca como para considerarlo un acto sutil. Cuando se sentó, su falda de volantes, corta y negra, se le subió dejando ver esas piernas suaves.

-Por favor, sólo dame un beso –le dijo ella empezando a acercarse a él, Deidara se apartó para evitar que ella se colocará encima pero la chica se puso encima de él a horcajadas de todos modos.

-Quítate, uhn.

-Anda, ¿me das un beso, Dei-da-ra? –dijo ella, separando suavemente las sílabas de su nombre, paladeándolas. Deidara sonrió socarronamente.

-Da igual lo lento y sensual que digas mi nombre, porque no voy a besarte, Da-nie-lle –dijo él, también separando las palabras, mientras le miraba seductoramente con sus ojos azules.

Y si te beso yo, ¿qué harás? –le dijo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, sin que él pusiera objeciones, mientras se acercaba a sus labios, una vez más.

-Te morderé, uhn –le dijo él sonriendo peligrosamente. Ella rió fuertemente y echó hacia atrás su cabecita de largos cabellos lisos y negros mientras le miraba con sus ojos negros, que le atravesaban.

-¿Y dónde me morderás, Deidara? –dijo, Deidara meditó un segundo, antes de que un fugaz brillo iluminara sus ojos azules.

-En los labios –dijo, subiendo su mano desde el muslo de ella hasta posarla en la suave y cálida espalda que dejaba al descubierto la camiseta que llevaba ella, una camiseta sin escote por delante pero total y completamente abierta por detrás. Ella sonrió juguetonamente.

-Sabes que si me muerdas en la boca, me estás besando, ¿no? –dijo, apegándose con los muslos al rubio. Deidara no dijo nada-. Bueno, entonces… ¿qué dices?

Deidara la miró y ladeó la cabeza. Danielle se acercó a sus labios y los rozó con su boca.

-¿Me das un beso, Dei-da-ra? –dijo, y sin esperar respuesta acortó la distancia que les separaba.

_¿Me das un beso, Dei-da-ra?_

_Claro, uhn._

* * *

Dios. Me encantó que Deidara esté al principio recitente ante el hecho de que ella venga tan... dispuesta, pero que luego al final esté encantado con lo que ella le propone. Si es que mi Dei... (LL)

**¿Reviews, please?**

**THANKS (:**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
